heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Christine Palmer (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
'Christine Palmer '''is one of the major protagonists of the 2016 film, ''Doctor Strange. She is Stephen's love interest and forever colleague. Christine was portrayed by Rachel McAdams and the character was created by Stan Lee and Al Hartley Background Christine is a nurse turned Doctor and neurosurgeon. She was once in a romantic relationship with Stephen Strange. However, she and him broke up but remained close friends. Personality Christine is a kind, caring individual and being a doctor, cares for the welfares of others, seen when she saw Strange wounded or the Ancient One in critical condition. Despite Breaking up with Doctor Strange, she Christine remained friends with Stephen. She remained supportive of Stephen after his accident, even trying to help him get used to his new condition. However, Christine was hurt when he accused her off pitying him, causing her to break up all contact with him. She stood up to him, as he had treated her poorly even prior to his accident. Christine often tries to stay calm; however, when operating on Stephen, she would often jump terrified of his astral form and objects around her moving due to Strange and Lucian Aster fighting which she could not see. Christine was even spooked when a mop fell behind her, showing her jumpy side. She tried her best efforts in healing the Ancient One before she succumbed to her injuries. Physical Appearance Christine is a beautiful young woman with green eyes and long, medium brown hair she kept in a bun through most of the film. Appearances ''Doctor Strange'' Christine joins Strange in operating on a man and are successful in saving their patient. Stephen invites her to a dinner, which is a date she accepts. However, after he enters a car accident, Christine visits Stephen in the hospital. When he wakes up, Christine revealed that his hands were damaged in the car wreck. Stephen is depressed and claims that he would have done it better. Christine attempted to help Stephen move on with his life after the accident and many failed operations on his hands. However, he pushes Christine away, claiming she is only helping him because she pities him. Christine walks out of his apartment, breaking up with him. Strange attempts to send her emails but Christine does not respond to any of them. However, after months of no contact with each other, Christine sees that Stephen has returned to the hospital and is wounded from his fight with the Zealots. She operates on him and saves his life. Strange reveals everything to her before going back to the New York Sanctum. When Stephen returns, Christine is overwhelmed by him visiting a second time until she sees that the Ancient One has been mortally wounded. Christine attempts to save her but is unable to. After the Ancient One's death, Christine comforted Strange while ignoring the Cloak of Levitation (after not being able to take any more magical things). Stephen told her that he had to go but not before telling Christine she was right: his hands were a new beginning for him. Before she left after getting called into the ER, Christine kissed him before they went their separate ways. ''Doctor Strange 2'' Christine is set to appear in the sequel to the original film. Trivia * Christine in the comics was the third Night Nurse and had no connection to Doctor Strange. * She was chosen as Stephen's love interest over his original lover, Clea, from the comics because Christine was a grounded character and was anchored in a normal world that Strange could connect to. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Female characters Category:Doctors Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines